Momento de hermanos
by xXAmortentiaXx
Summary: James y Lily Potter tienen un lazo especial... Algo que los une como mas que hermanos. Viñetas sobre los estos hermanos Potter.
1. Chapter 1

—Pues eres un idiota —Dijo una enojada pelirroja, mientras lanzaba una mirada de odio.

— ¿Idiota yo?— Te recuerdo que eres tú la que sale con ese… ese patán.

—Pues por eso mismo, yo no soy la idiota, lo eres tú—respondió mientras se echaba su mochila al hombro.

El moreno de anteojos, decidió seguir a su hermanita a su siguiente clase, mientras le rogaba que recapacitara.

—Vamos, Lils… este es mi último año, sabes que te quiero proteger de idiotas...

—Pues entonces aléjate de mi, puesto que TÚ eres el idiota —Replicaba mordazmente.

—Lilu…

— ¿Y qué hay de Albus? Al él no lo molestaste… y no me llames Lilu —Termino con una mueca de asco y desagrado absoluto propia de un Malfoy.

James Sirius se puso a recordar un momento, para luego negar con la cabeza, divertido. —Primero, Lily… Albus tiene 16 años, segundo el sale con –

—Con la hija de Lavender Brown… —Dijo Lily Potter, para luego cerrar los ojos, como intentando reprimir un recuerdo.

—Tercero, el no es mi hermanita preferida… —Termino con una expresión paternal.

Habían llegado al aula de Transformaciones, donde Lily se dio vuelta decidida a terminar el tema de una buena vez, encarando a su alto hermano, dijo:

—Bueno…. Yo no salgo con Scorpius Malfoy, si tu dejas a la hija de Seamus Finnigan… —Termino con una sonrisa diabólica.

James la miro con pánico, para luego cambiar a una expresión de autosuficiencia.

—De acuerdo, ya no saldré con Terry… Asunto terminado.

James Potter se disponía a salir, cuando una pequeña y delgada mano se le puso en el hombro, dispuesto a ver a otra de sus conquistas, se dio vuelta con su mejor de las sonrisas, pero al girarse se encontró con su hermana pequeña de nuevo.

— ¿Has visto a Lorcan? —Pregunto con inocencia Lily.

— ¿Eh, a Lorcan?... Sí, creo que se dirigía a entrenar en el campo de Quidditch… —Respondio algo confuso ¿desde cuándo su hermana se interesaba en un Lovegood? — ¿Por qué preguntas?

Lily volvió a embozar una pequeña sonrisa, para luego decir en un tono despreocupado:

—Oh, no es nada… Solo es que ayer me invito a Hogsmeade, y como estoy libre, pues no sé… debo comprar algunas cosas en la sucursal de tío George…

Antes de que James pudiera replicar, la profesora McGonagall llamo a la joven Potter, para que entrara… Dejando a su hermano confundido y timado.

—Hay, Lily… —Dijo para sí mismo, meneando la cabeza — Le daras muchos dolores de cabeza a la familia…

Justo estaba marchándose a su clase de Pociones, cuando una pelirroja salió del aula tímidamente… James abrió mucho los ojos al verla y ella se lanzo hacia él, para darle un abrazo.

—Te quiero, James — Y se apresuro a entrar de nuevo a la sala.

James Potter se fue directamente a su clase, mientras decía:

—Yo te quiero igual, pequeña Lilu…

Y en ese momento tuvo que correr, pues había lanzado una bomba fétida y Filch no tardaría en aparecer…


	2. Chapter 2

— ¿Qué rayos quieres ahora, Lily? —Pregunto hastiado James Potter II.

—Quiero tomar el té, Jamsie —Dijo inocentemente la pequeña, mostrándole a su hermano un tazas y una tetera.

¿Bromeaba, no?

—Estás loca, dile a Albus —Respondió cerrando su puerta, pero… su _"hermanita"_, se había parado con los brazos en jarra, igual a su abuelita Molly… mejor escuchar.

—Albus esta con Rose y Hugo, en la casa de ellos…

Eso era… malo.

—Pues dile a Teddy, o mis padres… sabes que ellos adoran jugar contigo… y ya no me molestes.

—No seas idiota, Jamsie… Teddy esta en Hogwarts, mama y papa ven televisión en la sala, con tío Fred y con tío George.

Rayos… esperen, ¿Una niña de siete años le había llamado idiota?

—No me obligaras a usar ese asqueroso vestido rosa chillón.

La sonrisa de Lily se iba debilitando, hasta ser una mueca de fastidio, pero… la mueca de pronto, se transformo en una sonora carcajada y la más grande de las sonrisas.

—Oh, vamos Jamsie… ¿No estás seguro de tu hombría?

—Yo… yo, ¡claro que sí! Segurísimo… Por algo soy James Sirius.

—Pues demuéstralo, ¿temes que el rosa se quede gustando? —Termino con una sonrisa pícara— Pruébalo.

Rayos… ¿ahora como se zafaba de esto? Haciendo tripas corazón, resignándose, dejando de evitar lo inevitable… dejando ganar a una mocosa de siete años.

—Trae ese vestido aquí, enana.

—Y bien, señora Tuddles… cuénteme de su vida—. Decía la princesa Lily.

—Primero mas galletas, por favor princesa Lily —Respondía Jamsie / Tuddles, con falsa y extrema finura.

—Ve a buscarlas tú, Jamsie… ya eh ido antes tres veces.

James fue a buscar las galletas, y cuando entro en la habitación de Lily, se topo con un gran espejo.

—Oh, el rosa le viene a mi figura, ¿no cree, princesa Lils? —Decía con voz de chica y modelando y bailando con poses extrañas y muy femeninas.

Lily rompió a reír, agarrándose el estomago y revolcándose en el suelo.

James sonrió, Lily siempre seria su princesa, aunque luego no usara coronas ni vestidos largos y aunque tuviera que vestirse de rosa.

Por la princesa Lily, valía la pena.


	3. Chapter 3

¿Dónde estaba la enana? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió perderla de vista? ¡Después de todo lo que dijo la abuela sobre que estaría sensible…!

—¡Lily! ¿Dónde estás? Vamos… Lils, ¡Ambos tendremos problemas si no apareces!

Unos sollozos ahogados, desde el baño. Ella estaba allí, y él debía sacarla.

—Pequeña Lily… Vamos, sonríele al día. —Dijo abriendo la puerta y encontrándola sentada en el suelo, con el pelo desordenado y los ojos aguados.

Rayos, ¿es que suvoz_ tenía _que sonar con tanta… lástima?

—Vete… —No era más que un gemido, pero su hermano lo podía escuchar.

—Esto pasará, y luego te reirás de esto… ¡No será para nada grave!

Asco, sonó como su madre y la abuela… ¿Acaso era su lado femenino aflorando?

—¡Que me dejes sola! —Volvió a decir la pelirroja, aún más fuerte.

James suspiró, esto sería de la forma difícil.

—No le des tanta importancia —Se sentó al lado de su hermanita — Era más feo que Albus cuando sale de la ducha con el pelo liso.

Una risa mal disimulada y luego, siente un golpe que pretende ser fuerte en su brazo.

—Rayos Lily, eso duele —Se frotó el brazo —Pero no seas dramática, era tan sólo un-

—¡No lo digas! ¡No te atrevas a decir que era sólo un… un eso! Era especial…—Lily vuelve a bajar la mirada, mientras su hermano le pasa el brazo por los hombros.

—De acuerdo, Lily. Sólo te digo, tu amiga Alice está esperándote abajo… y Fred me espera a mi ¿Quieres hacerlos esperar?

La niña negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Señor Cara-Blanca era sólo un —La niña ahogó un grito y él elevo la voz— un conejo. Y algún dia se tenía que ir…

—¡Pero no así! —Sollozó de nuevo — ¡No sin despedirse!

El joven Potter bufó sonoramente, mientras su hermanita le miraba enojada, a lo que el respondía con una sonrisa tímida.

—¡Mi pobre Señor Cara-Blanca! —Rompió a llorar Lily.

—De acuerdo, la casa de tía Luna no está muy lejos… ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a verlo luego de la abuela llegue?

La cara de la niña se ilumino de repente.

—¿Y podremos quedarnos a ver el criadero de conejos de la tía Luna? —Preguntó emocionada.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, divertido.

—Y… ¿Y podré ver a los hijos del Señor Cara-Blanca?—Agregó mientras revolvía sus manos.

James Potter rodó los ojos y se acomodó las gafas.

—Si no duermen, claro que sí.

Lily se levantó emocionada, se secó las lágrimas rápidamente con el dorso de su abrigo Weasley y se fue corriendo hacia abajo por las escaleras de La Madriguera, a juntarse con Alice Longbottom y el resto de los primos Weasley.

El chico lanzó una carcajada, mientras bajaba él también las escaleras, vaya si la pequeña Lily era especial. Pero era su hermana y era _su niñita especial._


End file.
